1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method for preparing a fiber-polymer product from fibers by depositing a polyolefin polymer on the separated fibers. More particularly, the invention is directed to making such a product by depositing a solution of the polymer on the fibers and precipitating the polymer on the fiber. The product can be used in place of paper, paperboard or pulp board in making containers, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,214 to Casper et al describes a method for controlling monomer loss during production of a fiber-thermoplastic matrix. A fibrous web is saturated with a liquid vinyl monomer and a free radical initiator is polymerized under controlled conditions. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,227 to Muller et al describes a transparent, resin reinforced fibrous sheet in which monomers are used to fill the voids in the sheet of the fibrous material.